Quelques pensées perdues
by Lucachu
Summary: Recueil de huit OS sur le couple AzuraxCorrin. La majorité des chapitres sont indépendants, certains portant sur f!Corrin, d'autres sur m!Corrin. La majorité des OS sont des Alernates Univers (AU) se situant dans le monde moderne. Mentions de couples secondaires (m!DaraenxChrom au 3ème OS). Trois OS AU basés sur "Les enfants loups Ame et Yuki". Écrit pour un ami.
1. Poissons

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 **Note pour ce chapitre :**

Ce premier OS se situe sur la voie d' _Héritage_ , après les évènements du jeu.

Pour Azura et Takumi je pensais à leur tenue festive de _Heroes_.

Lorsque j'écris, je me renseigne sur plusieurs de détails. C'est avec surprise que j'ai découvert que Kana était un prénom de fille et que Shigure était au contraire mixte.

Fusuma : portes coulissantes

Hakama : pantalon large

Kosode : un type de kimono

Haori : veste qui tombe aux hanches ou jusqu'aux genoux, et qui se porte par dessus le kimono

Mochi : pâte de riz gluante

Yakitori : brochettes de viande traditionnellement au poulet

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Les grillons chantent sous le clair de lune. La nuit est fraîche, une légère brise soufflant et agitant les branches des cerisiers.

Assise devant les fusuma d'un pavillon, Corrin écoute les sons nocturnes. Grâce à son ouïe développée, les clameurs du festival lui parviennent.

Ses frères et sœurs ont insisté pour qu'elle se rende à la fête. Tous sont allés s'amuser, à l'exception de Ryoma, trop occupé avec ses fonctions de roi.

La dragonne a refusé, préférant être seule à méditer.

Elle refuse de s'amuser, songeant à ce que la guerre lui a arraché.

Un frère... une sœur... plusieurs de ses amis les plus proches...

– Corrin ?

La princesse en deuil lève les yeux. Azura est devant elle, vêtue d'un kimono bleu ciel orné de motifs dorés. Une obi jaune entoure sa taille.

– Azura ?

– Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autres ?

La chanteuse tend sa main à son amie. La dragonne l'attrape, sa peau est chaude, bien plus que la sienne. Ses doigts glissent entre les siens.

– Tu ne veux pas aller au festival ?

– Je... je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas alors que...

– Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu peux le faire pour ceux qui ne peuvent plus. Je veux te voir sourire.

Corrin se lève, tirées par la chanteuse. Ses cheveux bleus flottent doucement dans le vent, éclairés par la pâleur de la lune.

– Viens avec moi. Passons cette soirée ensemble. Rien que nous deux.

La dragonne se laisse mener par son amie au pas rapide.

* * *

La dragonne et la chanteuse marchent entre les stands se tenant par la main. Personne ne les remarque. Les marchands crient pour attirer les clients flânant, heureux de profiter des festivités. Des enfants courent, portant des masques et des déguisements d'esprits hoshidiens.

Les deux femmes s'échangent peu de mots, heureuses d'être ensemble.

Les odeurs affament l'appétit de la dragonne. Des fragrances de viandes, de sucre et de sel viennent chatouiller ses narines. Son odorat est bien plus développé que celui d'un humain et Corrin peut identifier chaque parfum.

Elle se surprend à avoir faim, elle qui dans le deuil mange peu. Azura la surprend se lécher ses crocs aiguisés.

– Tu as faim ?

– Un peu...

– Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher des brochettes yakitori...

La princesse refuse de lui lâcher la main.

– Tu... reviens après ?

– Bien sûr Corrin, je passerais toute la soirée avec toi. Je te le promets.

La dragonne la laisse partir. Du coin de l'œil, elle la regarde disparaître dans une allée. Corrin devient nerveuse, attendant son retour avec impatience.

Elle se force à penser à autre chose, à observer les stands. Son attention est rapidement captivée par un jeu de pêche. Des petites carpes koi nagent dans un aquarium. Des enfants tentent de les attraper avec des épuisettes, se bousculant et s'éclaboussant joyeusement.

– Corrin ? Tu es venue finalement ?

La princesse se retourne et aperçoit son frère Takumi. Le jeune homme est vêtu d'un hakama gris avec un kosode vert sous un haori bleu. L'archer tient entre ses mains une boîte de mochi.

Ses traits sont détendus et affiche une expression heureuse.

– Je suis heureux de savoir que tu te changes les idées ma sœur. Sortir te fera du bien. Tu es venue seule ?

– Oui.

L'archer est gêné d'entendre sa réponse. Corrin le remarque. Son frère est devenu très doux avec elle depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ne cherche plus à la repousser et ne l'insulte plus de traîtresse. Parmi ses frères et sœurs vivants à Hoshido, il est celui qui s'inquiète le plus pour elle. Takumi est le seul la laissant guérir de son deuil comme elle le souhaite.

Ryoma est devenu très occupé avec ses récentes fonctions de roi. Quant à ses sœurs Hinoka et Sakura, Corrin aimerait qu'elles lui offrent plus de solitude.

– J'ai promis à Oboro de passer la soirée avec elle...

– Je comprends Takumi.

Peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, l'archer a dévoilé ses sentiments à sa vassale. Tous les deux forment à présent un jeune couple.

Takumi a peur d'être maladroit dans ses paroles.

– Hinoka et Sakura sont ensemble. Hinoka tente de gagner une peluche pour Sakura. Elles seraient surprises que tu les rejoignes. À moins que tu préfères être seule ?

– Oui.

– Je... N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu te sens trop seule... Oboro comprendra.

– Merci Takumi.

Corrin observe son frère cadet s'éloigner et disparaître dans la foule. Elle sait que l'archer a peur de la blesser encore plus en le voyant heureux avec Oboro. Corrin n'est pas jalouse, son frère mérite de connaître le bonheur.

La dragonne sent alors le parfum d'Azura. La chanteuse est revenue, une brochette yakitori à la main. Elle la tend à Corrin.

– Tiens régale-toi.

La princesse croque avec appétit la viande. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pris plaisir à manger. Ses instincts draconiques la poussent à préférer la viande. Le goût du poulet est délicieux.

– Regarde, un stand de pêche ! Et si nous jouons ?

– J'ai les mains occupées.

Les carpes koi nagent avec grâce dans le bassin, évitant les mains malicieuses des enfants. Le gérant les sermonne gentiment afin qu'ils prennent un filet.

La dragonne préfère manger sa brochette. Elle arrache de ses crocs un morceau.

La chanteuse rit et tire sa manche pour l'emmener vers l'attraction. La femme aux cheveux bleus prend une épuisette.

– Tu as une préférence Corrin ?

– Pourquoi ne pas attraper celui que tu trouves le plus beau ?

– Parce que se sera toi qui t'en occuperas.

Corrin lèche sa lèvre, couverte de sauce yakitori. Elle cherche dans le bassin le poisson qu'elle préfère. La dragonne repère le plus petit, aux écailles de couleurs entièrement blanche.

– Et si tu en pêchais deux ? Un que tu choisirais, et celui que je préfère ? Un seul poisson s'ennuierait tout seul.

– D'accord... Lequel choisi-tu ?

Corrin désigne la carpe de petite taille qu'elle a repéré plus tôt. Habilement, Azura parvient à l'attraper, malgré qu'elle tente de s'enfuir dans l'autre sens.

Corrin saisit un bocal mis à disposition pour les clients. La chanteuse pose la petite carpe à l'intérieur et ajoute rapidement de l'eau à l'intérieur.

Azura scrute le bassin. Un poisson solitaire attire son attention. La carpe est de couleur blanche et or. La chanteuse la piège à son tour dans le filet, sans qu'elle ne lui oppose trop de résistance.

– Voilà deux compagnons qui seront calmes.

– J'espère que le chien de Ryoma ne jouera pas avec.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, se sont plutôt les chats qui sont attirés par les poissons.

Corrin se met à rire de non cœur. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ressenti une telle joie.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Corrin est assise sur le futon de sa chambre. Elle observe ses carpes, tenant le bocal entre ses mains. Azura est à côté d'elle, debout.

Les clameurs du festival commencent à se taire, disparaissant avec l'approche de l'aube. Les grillons ont cessé de chanter.

Les deux femmes ont observé ensemble les feux d'artifices, en hauteur de la ville, avec un lampion acheté sur un stand.

Dans le but de remercier Azura pour ses présents, Corrin lui a offert un bijou capillaire en forme de rose blanche. La chanteuse le porte à présent dans ses cheveux.

La dragonne a passé une excellente soirée, la première depuis longtemps. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir, mais la princesse veut continuer à être avec Azura. Voulant prolonger le moment, Corrin se met à parler.

– J'ai envie d'appeler le petit Kana. Je ne sais en revanche pas comment nommer celui que tu as choisi.

– Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un joli nom.

– Je voudrais que tu le choisisses.

La chanteuse réfléchit quelques secondes. Il y a un prénom hoshidien qu'elle aime beaucoup. Un nom évoquant l'eau.

– Shigure, qui signifie pluie d'automne.

– Je ne pourrais pas pu trouver seule un prénom si poétique.

Corrin pose le bocal à côté de son lit. Demain, la dragonne prévoie d'aller chercher un peu de terre et des herbes aquatiques. Peut-même qu'elle ira chercher un aquarium plus grand. Elle n'a pas envie de les mettre avec les autres carpes des bassins du jardin. Ce sont ses poissons, et uniquement les siens.

La princesse réalise que c'est la première fois qu'elle pense à ce qu'elle fera le lendemain. Elle avait cessé de penser à l'avenir depuis la fin de la guerre et le couronnement de Ryoma.

Corrin se tourne vers Azura, en souriant.

– Tu veux bien... rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

– Bien sûr Corrin.

– Tu me promets de ne pas partir avant ?

– Oui

Azura s'allonge aux côtés de Corrin. La dragonne éteint sa lanterne.

Corrin a passé une excellente nuit. Elle est heureuse qu'Azura soit venue passer le festival des esprits avec elle.


	2. Un père - Les enfants du dragon

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 **Note pour ce chapitre :**

OS inspiré des _Enfants Loups Ame et Yuki,_ qui ne m'appartient pas. Pour des raisons d'héritage, j'utilise m!Corrin. Beaucoup d'angst à prévoir.

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai l'idée de cette AU en tête, je profite de ce recueil pour l'écrire.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Azura regarde la pluie tomber de l'intérieur. Le ciel est gris, obscurcissant le jour. L'eau frappe la vitre et les gouttes coulent le long de la paroi. La jeune femme attend le retour de son mari, parti effectué des courses.

Elle a hâte qu'il soit rentré, ici, à l'abri du froid dans son foyer. La jeune épouse a prévu de lui préparer des feuilletés aux choux, son plat préféré. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne lui en a pas cuisiné.

Le nourrisson dans ses bras s'agite, agrippant ses petits doigts boudinés dans les longs cheveux d'Azura.

– Chut, tout va bien ma petite Kana.

La petite fille se calme, entendant la voix de sa mère. Azura sourit en la voyant si paisible.

Sa famille paraît en apparence classique, un jeune couple avec un garçon et une fille en bas-âge. De l'extérieur, ils sembleraient normaux, avec peut-être une petite bizarrerie génétique hérité du père, donnant aux enfants des oreilles pointues.

La réalité est tout autre. L'époux d'Azura, Corrin, est en réalité mi-humain, mi-dragon. Le père de Corrin était un dragon de sang pur, le dernier de son espèce. Corrin a perdu ses parents très tôt, contraint de porter un lourd fardeau qu'il devait garder secret. Adopté par un homme vénal, le jeune homme a eu beaucoup de mal à grandir, n'ayant personne pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses instincts draconiques.

Heureusement pour lui, Corrin a eu la chance de grandir aux côtés de quatre frères et sœurs attentionnés. Ayant finit par découvrir sa véritable nature, ils ont toujours été là pour l'épauler.

Cette enfance difficile est un point commun qu'il partage avec Azura. La jeune femme n'a pas eu la chance de connaître son père, et sa mère est morte alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Sans oncle ou tante pour s'occuper d'elle, Azura fut placée dans une famille d'accueil aimante, composée de quatre enfants également. Le couple s'occupant d'elle lui a énormément donné d'amour, bien plus que le père adoptif de Corrin. Pourtant, contrairement à elle, le jeune homme affirme avoir eu un passé heureux, un peu dur à cause de sa nature et de son père adoptif, mais rempli d'agréables moments.

Azura s'est senti véritablement en famille pour la première fois avec Corrin. Elle aime beaucoup son mari, qui déborde toujours de joie et respecte sa nature taciturne.

– Maman ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait pour Papa !

Azura sort de sa rêverie, attirée par la voix de son fils Shigure. Le garçon de sept ans lui tend fièrement un dessin représentant un dragon. La créature, dessiné de manière enfantine, a un grand sourire.

– J'ai dessiné Papa !

– C'est magnifique Shigure.

– Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

– Bien sûr mon trésor. Je suis sûre que Papa ira l'accrocher avec tes autres dessins.

Le garçon sourit, fier de son œuvre. Shigure adore dessiner et a beaucoup de talents pour un enfant de son âge. Les murs de la maison sont recouverts d'illustrations qu'il a offertes à ses parents. Shigure est impatient de la donner à son père.

– Il revient bientôt Papa ?

– Je pense.

Azura jette un regard à l'horloge de la pièce. Plus d'une heure s'est écoulée depuis le départ de Corrin. La jeune femme se lève, tenant Kana dans ses bras.

– Et si on allait chercher Papa ? Va mettre ton imperméable Shigure.

* * *

Azura marche sous la pluie battante qui inonde les trottoirs. La femme tient dans une main son parapluie et de l'autre Shigure. Kana est contre sa poitrine, maintenue dans un porte-bébé.

Shigure tire sur son bras, jovial et sautillant dans les flaques. Le garçon a hérité du tempérament de son père. L'enfant chantonne la berceuse de sa mère.

– Baignée de lumière blanche, une main se tend vers toi.

Azura, ne lui dit rien, concentrée sur la recherche de Corrin. Cela fait de longues minutes qu'elle parcourt les rues à la recherche de son époux. L'épicerie que fréquente habituellement son mari n'est plus qu'à quelques rues du pont où ils se trouvent.

– Deux lames scindent ton cœur en deux et tes rêves s'envolent.

La mère écoute le chant de son fils. Shigure aime énormément cette chanson. Azura l'a apprise de sa défunte mère. Cette berceuse familiale est la seule chose qu'elle ait héritée d'elle avec son précieux médaillon.

Régulièrement, lorsqu'ils sont à leur foyer, Corrin s'installe face à son piano, Shigure sur ses genoux. Son fils et sa femme chantent ensemble tandis que l'homme les accompagne de son instrument.

– Accueille ce nouveau jour...

La voix de Shigure se meurt. Le garçon cesse de sauter et s'arrête net, refusant de suivre sa mère.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon trésor ?

Le visage terrifié, l'enfant montre une direction. La jeune femme se met à regarder en contre-bas du pont. Azura échappe son parapluie qui s'écrase sur le sol.

Des policiers entourent le corps d'un dragon, inerte. Un liquide rubis, balayé par la pluie, coule de ses écailles argentées. Azura laisse Shigure et accourt en direction de l'attroupement.

Le garçon n'est pas naïf. Il a reconnu que le dragon est son père. Shigure aperçoit sa mère parler avec les forces de l'ordre. L'un des hommes lui répond. Ses paroles ne semblent pas plaire à Azura. La jeune femme tente de forcer le passage mais se fait repousser par l'agent.

Azura essaye à nouveau de rejoindre le corps de son mari. Elle est obligée de reculer, plusieurs policiers venant en aide à leur collègue.

Shigure l'a parfaitement compris.

Son père est mort.

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et la pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée. Assise dans son lit, Azura ne trouve pas le sommeil. La place habituelle de Corrin est occupée par Shigure, endormi d'épuisement et de chagrin. Le garçon tient entre les mains son dessin de dragon, qu'il ne pourra jamais montrer à son père. La feuille est froissée et humidifiée par des larmes. Kana est à moins d'un mètre, dans son berceau, sommeillant avec insouciance.

La jeune femme ignore ce qu'il est arrivé à son mari. Les policiers n'ont rien voulu lui dire. Les dragons ont toujours été considérés comme des créatures de légendes. La découverte du corps de Corrin a interpellé toute la ville. La nouvelle ne tardera pas à se répandre dans le pays.

Azura n'en a pas parlé à son fils, mais elle sait parfaitement que les restes de son mari vont être récupérés par des scientifiques. La pensée que Corrin ne puisse avoir des funérailles la rend malade. Sa famille ne pourra lui dire au revoir correctement.

La jeune femme n'a pas eu le courage à prévenir la fratrie de son époux. Quant à sa famille d'accueil, elle n'en a pas eu le cœur, eux qui connaissent pourtant le secret de Corrin.

Les frères et sœurs de Corrin seront rapidement informés, dès lors qu'ils apprendront qu'un cadavre de dragon a été trouvé.

Azura est terrifiée. Si le gouvernement réussissait à remonter jusqu'à elle, elle perdrait immédiatement ses enfants. Ils lui seraient arrachés et séquestrés loin d'elle.

La jeune femme a passé sa soirée à se forcer à ne pas pleurer, à faire bonne figure devant son fils. Shigure est assez âgé pour comprendre contrairement à sa sœur Kana, ayant à peine un an.

Son cœur est pourtant déchiré et ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Azura aimerait revoir le sourire de Corrin, une dernière fois.


	3. Orange et fraise

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 **Note pour ce chapitre :**

De base, je n'ai aucune préférence pour le couple AzuraxCorrin. Présence de m!Chrobin dans cet OS.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Azura attend nerveusement, ses ongles soignés frappant la table. Assise à la terrasse d'un café, la jeune femme est anxieuse.

Il s'agit de son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Venue en avance, elle attend sa petite amie, Corrin.

Elle a peur que Corrin décide au dernier moment de ne pas venir.

Azura s'est levée très tôt pour être sûre d'être prête. Vêtue d'un mini-short et d'un débardeur blanc, elle a passé beaucoup de temps à choisir sa tenue. Ses cheveux sont noués en une longue queue de cheval, surmonté d'un chapeau de paille afin de la protéger de la chaleur estivale.

La chanteuse hisse ses lunettes de soleil glissant de son nez.

Sortir avec les yeux dissimulés est impératif pour avoir une journée tranquille. Azura est toujours impressionné par le fait qu'un léger changement de tenue est suffisant pour éviter ses fans. Pour son plus grand soulagement, personne n'est venue lui réclamer un autographe.

Un éclat de rire attire l'attention d'Azura. Deux hommes sont assis à une table. Le premier a la chevelure blanche et porte une veste à capuche. Le second, aux cheveux d'un bleu bien plus sombre que les siens, est en train de manger une orange. Il porte une tenue sportive, sur laquelle le mot Veilleur est écrit en grosses lettres. Son fruit n'est pas épluché et est toujours à l'abri dans son écorce.

– Chrom, tu n'as jamais mangé une orange de ta vie ?

– Il semblerait...

Le plus petit des deux hommes attrape l'orange du dénommé Chrom. Ignorant le jus sucré coulant sur ses doigts, il épluche le fruit et le sépare en quartiers. Il tend ensuite un morceau. Malicieusement, Chrom le mange directement dans la main de l'homme. Il lèche en même temps ses doigts, provoquant le rougissement de son partenaire.

– Tu l'as fait exprès ?

– Que croyais-tu Daraen ? J'ai juste envie de taquiner mon petit ami.

Azura détourne le regard, rougissante. Les deux hommes ne sont visiblement à pas à leur premier rendez-vous. Jamais elle n'aurait l'audace de se comporter ainsi avec Corrin. La chanteuse n'est pas sûre de pouvoir l'embrasser, bien qu'elle en ait très envie.

Elle se demande quel goût aurait ses lèvres. Peut-être la même odeur que son parfum habituel, celui de la rose noire ?

– Azura !

La chanteuse lève les yeux et aperçoit Corrin. La jeune femme est habillée d'un débardeur noir et d'une courte jupe blanche. Ses cheveux clairs sont coiffés en une natte élaborée. Il faut quelques secondes à Azura pour comprendre qu'elle n'est pas pieds nus mais porte des sandales transparentes à ses pieds.

Corrin s'assoit en face d'Azura et croise les jambes.

– Je suis en retard ?

– Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent hésitantes. Aucune ne sait comment agir et se comporter lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux.

En désespoir de cause, Azura jette un regard au couple d'amoureux, espérant avoir une idée. Les deux hommes sont en train de s'embrasser passionnément, ignorant complètement les autres clients et les serveurs les entourant.

Azura rougit. Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer se comporter ainsi avec Corrin, bien que cela soit très tentant.

– Peut-être... que nous pourrions commander de la glace ?

– Ce serait une bonne idée.

Azura observe Corrin aller passer sa commande auprès d'un serveur. La chanteuse est gênée, c'est elle qui a proposé ce rendez-vous. Ce devrait être à elle de prendre les initiatives.

Corrin revient rapidement, marchant d'un pas, se hâtant de reprendre sa place. Azura décide de prendre les choses en main.

– Je payerais.

– Tu es sûre ?

– C'est moi qui t'aie invité, c'est la moindre des choses.

Le silence menace de s'installer à nouveau. Corrin prend la parole, saisissant la première idée qu'il lui vient à l'esprit.

– C'est Camilla qui m'a coiffé, elle a insisté pour choisir ma tenue et m'aider à me préparer.

Azura connait mal les frères et sœurs de Corrin. Elle sait néanmoins que sa sœur aînée, Camilla, possède un salon de coiffure pour femmes en centre-ville.

– Tu es très jolie... enfin tu l'es aussi d'habitude, c'est juste...

– J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas.

Corrin rit doucement, elle commence à se détendre. La jeune femme n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous amoureux auparavant, tout comme Azura. Vivant sous l'autorité d'un père adoptif élevant ses enfants d'une main de fer, Corrin commence enfin à pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui plaît, maintenant qu'elle a atteint sa majorité.

– Ce n'est pas gênant que tu sois avec moi ? Je veux dire, ton planning doit être très chargé et ton manageur doit te mettre la pression.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne posera aucun problème avec Shura.

Shura est celui qui a permis à Azura de devenir chanteuse professionnelle. Dénicheur de talents, l'homme a découvert Azura dans une chorale. Il a tout de suite remarqué son potentiel et a tout à fait pour qu'elle accepte de signer un contrat, craignant qu'un autre ne le fasse avant lui. Il n'a fallu que quelque mois avant que la jeune femme ne deviennent rapidement une célébrité.

Un serveur aux cheveux argentés apporte une glace dans un plateau à leur table. Le dessert est dans une grande coupe, ornée d'une fraise unique et de morceaux de biscuits. Deux pailles sont plantées dans le cœur de la crème glacée.

L'homme se retire, laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

– Tu... n'en a commandé qu'une seule ?

– Je n'aurai pas dû ? Je pensais que...

– Non non tu as bien fait !

Timidement, Azura attrape l'une des pailles et commence à siroter la glace. Corrin l'imite se mettant à boire avec un léger bruit sonore. La chanteuse ne s'en formalise pas, trouvant au contraire cela adorable.

Les secondes passent, rythmées par le bruit des pailles du dessert siroté. Du coin de l'œil, la chanteuse aperçoit le couple qu'elle observait partir. L'homme aux cheveux bleus insiste pour porter les épais manuels de cours de son compagnon. Finissant par accepter, son partenaire lui attrape sa main libre et quitte la terrasse avec lui.

La chanteuse trouve cette galanterie adorable. Elle regarde Corrin, venue sans objet personnel. Azura est frustrée, aider la jeune femme était la seule chose qu'elle aurait pu faire. Il s'agit du seul acte pour lequel elle aurait eu du courage. Azura est loin d'avoir l'aisance des deux hommes, en particulier de celui aux cheveux sombres.

– C'est dommage, il n'y a qu'une seule fraise.

Azura reporte son attention sur Corrin, les deux hommes étant partis. La jeune femme semble ennuyée. La chanteuse décide de lui laisser, même s'il s'agit de son fruit préféré.

– Prends-la Corrin.

La jeune femme attrape la fraise et la met dans sa bouche. Soudain, elle se penche sur Azura et l'embrasse, glissant le fruit dans sa bouche. La chanteuse rougit tandis que Corrin se recule. Corrin en voyant sa réaction, se met à s'excuser, gênée.

– Pardon ! C'était peut-être trop pour un premier rendez-vous ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû suivre les conseils de Camilla...

Azura se met à rire après avoir terminé sa bouchée. Elle a beaucoup aimé l'initiative de Corrin. La jeune femme a les joues rouges, presque autant que le fruit qu'elle vient de manger.

L'appréhension de son rendez-vous s'envole. La chanteuse se sent à présente confiante.

– Peut-être que nous pourrions recommencer sans le fruit ?


	4. Rhume

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 **Note pour ce chapitre :**

Une histoire avec un personnage blessé ou malade est toujours l'idéal pour avoir du fluff. Un petit ficlet avec Corrin malade.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Le bruit de l'éternuement de Corrin traverse la pièce. En gémissant, la dragonne s'enfonce sous ses couvertures. Elle frisonne de froid et rêve de pouvoir se baigner dans une source chaude. Sa fiancée, Azura, est assise à côté de son lit et veille sur elle.

– Azura, ta chanson ne fonctionne pas contre le rhume ?

– Désolé, ce chant a été conçu pour lutter contre des problèmes beaucoup plus graves que celui d'une princesse qui refuse de porter ses chaussures.

– Je déteste avoir les pieds entravés ! J'étouffe dedans !

La chanteuse rit, elle sait que les frères et sœurs de Corrin ont longtemps argumenté avec elle pour qu'elle porte des chaussures. Sur ce point, la princesse a toujours été têtue.

Un jour, Corrin lui a raconté que jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne adulte, Xander la poursuivait souvent dans le château de Krakenburg, une paire de bottes à la main. Le paladin finissait toujours par s'avouer vaincu et recommençait à sa prochaine visite.

Azura aurait bien voulu voir sa fiancée poursuivie par son frère aîné. La dragonne devait être mignonne à fuir dans la forteresse poursuivie par un paladin désespéré.

– Et tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale, toi aussi tu es toujours pieds nus !

– Mais moi je ne tombe pas malade.

La dragonne grogne vexée. Azura est fière de sa taquinerie. Les grimaces de Corrin l'amusent beaucoup.

A force de marcher pieds nus, la peau calleuse de ses pieds s'est endurcie, devenant de la corne.

Les sandales hoshidiennes sont le seul type de chaussure qu'elle arrive à supporter. Xander, celui qui a le plus tenté d'emprisonner ses pieds, n'a étrangement pas fait de commentaires en l'apprenant. Elle sait qu'il préfère la voir en tenue nohrienne. Son aîné est souvent jaloux de sa fratrie hoshidienne.

– Leo est avec Elise et Sakura, il les aide à ramasser des plantes médicinales pour te guérir.

– Encore une potion amère ?

La dragonne se plaint dans un gémissement étouffé. Elle veut guérir rapidement mais elle déteste les remèdes de ses sœurs. Leurs potions ont toujours un goût atroce qu'elle ne supporte pas. Corrin espère que Camilla lui apportera une sucrerie pour enlever l'amertume que cela lui provoquera sur la langue. Sa sœur lui offre toujours des douceurs lorsqu'elle est malade.

– Camilla et Jakob sont en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux vont préparer ton repas. Takumi est parti chasser pour te ramener un bon gibier.

– Takumi a fait ça ? Vraiment ?

La chanteuse hoche la tête avec compassion. Takumi a été plusieurs fois très insultant avec Corrin. Avoir une telle marque de tendresse de sa part est surprenant pour Corrin. Elle aime son frère mais elle n'est pas habitué à ce qu'il doit doux avec elle.

L'archer sait que sa sœur raffole de la viande à cause de sa nature de dragonne.

– Ryoma et Xander se sont partagé les tâches que tu devais accomplir comme effectuer l'inventaire. Je crois que Hinoka est allée voir Lilith.

– J'ai de la chance d'avoir des frères et sœurs si attentionnés...

Corrin est heureuse d'avoir une grande famille si gentille avec elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu choisir l'une de ses deux fratries. Elle est si reconnaissante envers Azura de l'avoir aider à les unir malgré la guerre. Ses huit frères et sœurs ainsi que sa fiancée sont ce que Corrin a de plus précieux au monde.

Azura soulève le chiffon mouillé de son front pour prendre sa température. La peau de sa fiancée est chaude. La chanteuse profite d'être proche de son visage pour lui embrasser la joue.

– Arrête, tu vas être malade !

– Ce ne serait pas grave, je pourrais passer la journée entière avec toi coincée dans le même lit.

Corrin n'a rien à opposer face à la taquinerie de sa future épouse. Elle éternue à nouveau, couvrant le son du rire de la chanteuse. La princesse a hâte d'être guérie et de pouvoir retourner au combat.

Azura commence à chanter, caressant les cheveux de la princesse.

La dragonne est forcée d'avouer que c'est agréable qu'Azura prenne soin d'elle.


	5. Quiproquo - Les enfants du dragon

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 **Note pour ce chapitre :**

J'imagine que Corrin et Azura ne sont pas cousins dans cet AU. Ainsi que dans les tous les AU modernes de ce recueil.

Ce chapitre est également inspiré des _enfants loups : Ame et Yuki_. Si le début montre une rencontre semblable à celle des parents de Ame et Yuki, le reste diverge complètement.

Anya = Nohr dans la version japonaise

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Azura écoute discrètement le cours, notant parfois quelques mots sur son cahier. Son livre de cours est ouvert à la mauvaise page mais elle ne l'a pas remarqué.

Elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur.

Son attention est complètement focalisée sur le jeune homme assis à quelques rangs devant elle. Ses cheveux sont blancs et de longues mèches entourent ses oreilles étrangement pointues. Sa tenue est soignée et classique, composée d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon sombre.

Il ne semble pas posséder de manuel de cours et note tout ce que leur professeur dit. Azura trouve cela très sérieux et est impressionnée.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retenti. D'un mouvement grégaire, tous les étudiants rangent leurs affaires sous les dernières paroles de l'enseignant.

Le jeune homme quitte la salle rapidement. Azura se dépêche de mettre son manuel et son cahier dans son sac pour le suivre. Elle bouscule quelques personnes pour pouvoir le rattraper. Ses longs cheveux bleus la gêne dans sa course.

Azura réussit à réduire la distance entre eux.

– Attend !

Le jeune homme se retourne, surpris. Ses iris rouges se fixent sur elle. Azura se sent légèrement intimidée. Elle joue nerveusement avec son médaillon.

– J'étais dans le même cours que toi et j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas le manuel.

– Les manuels coûtent chers. Entre mon loyer et le prix des études... Je l'achèterai le mois prochain.

– Les cours de monsieur Yukimura sont impossibles à suivre sans le livre. La prochaine fois, je pourrais le partager avec toi.

– Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter.

– Cela ne me posera pas de problème...

Azura rougit. Elle se sent stupide. Habituellement, la jeune femme ne parle jamais aux inconnus. De caractère taciturne, elle préfère rester seule.

– Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?

– Non.

– Corrin.

– Pardon ?

– Mon nom, je m'appelle Corrin Anya.

Corrin se présente en souriant. Azura sent son cœur fondre devant son adorable visage. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle doit avoir une expression stupide.

– Azura.

– Je dois partir, nous nous reverrons au prochain cours. Passe une bonne soirée Azura.

– Oui, à la prochaine fois...

L'étudiant salue sa camarade de la main et part. Azura se sent toute chamboulée. Son cœur bat rapidement et elle ressent des palpitations dans son estomac.

La jeune fille tente de se calmer en chantonnant la berceuse de sa mère. Elle a du mal à trouver les paroles, troublée. Elle les connaît pourtant parfaitement depuis son plus jeune âge.

Azura décide de retourner chez elle. Arpentant les couloirs et les escaliers, elle se retrouve dehors. Marchant dans la cour, Azura aperçoit Corrin discuter au portail. Curieuse, elle se rapproche discrètement pour l'observer. Elle remarque qu'il est en compagnie d'une femme possédant une moto. De quelques années son ainée, elle est vêtue d'une veste de cuir ouverte à moitié révélant une imposante poitrine. La femme porte un casque par-dessus ses longs cheveux bouclés violets.

– Camilla ? Que fais-tu ici ?

– Oh trésor, j'avais un peu de temps libre et je me suis dit que j'allais venir chercher mon précieux Corrin.

Corrin est dos à Azura. Celle-ci ne peut pas voir son visage gêné et ses joues empourprées.

– C'est gentil à toi Camilla.

– Et puis j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

– Ce serait agréable en effet.

– Monte, et n'oublie pas de mettre ton casque.

Azura voit Corrin s'équiper de la protection et monter sur la moto de la femme. Ils partent rapidement, Corrin accroché aux épaules de la conductrice.

Azura baisse ses yeux sur sa propre poitrine, aussi plate qu'une mer calme. Elle se mord la lèvre, voyant que ses efforts pour la faire ressortir sont vains.

Elle se trouve stupide d'avoir pu penser plaire à Corrin.

* * *

Azura ouvre son manuel de cour. Monsieur Yukimura est en retard, bloqué dans une grève de transports. L'étudiante tourne les pages jusqu'à trouver le chapitre censé être à l'ordre du jour.

Perdue sans ses pensées, elle voit soudainement un gobelet de café tendue devant elle.

Azura, lève les yeux, surprise.

– Bonjour Azura, tu vas bien ?

– Corrin ?

Le jeune homme la boisson à côté d'elle avec un air gêné. Il se gratte la joue de son index.

– Tu as changé d'avis, tu ne veux plus me prêter ton livre ?

– Je...

– Désolé. J'aurai dû me douter que...

– Non, c'est juste que je pensais que tu avais oublié.

Il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis la rencontre d'Azura et Corrin. Le cours de monsieur Yukimura, donnant des leçons sur la biodiversité aquatique est le seul qu'ils ont en commun. Une option parmi tant d'autres.

Azura était convaincu que Corrin l'avait oublié. Elle s'étonne qu'il se souvienne d'elle alors qu'il était en compagnie d'une séduisante femme.

– Merci beaucoup Azura. Le café est pour toi, c'est la moindre des choses.

– Merci, il ne fallait pas.

Corrin fait le tour de la table et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'étudiant déballe ses affaires et les installe.

– Monsieur Yukimura est en retard ? Une chance, je l'étais aussi. J'ai raté mon réveil.

Azura ne répond rien, n'ayant aucune idée de conversation. Corrin ne s'en formalise pas et continue de parler.

– Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir mieux suivre le cours. J'ai trouvé un petit travail, je vais pouvoir m'acheter le manuel à la fin du mois. Le loyer où je vis est assez élevé et mes aînés m'aident déjà beaucoup financièrement. Ils sont vraiment attentionnés mais j'en ai marre de les embêter avec ça. Et comme ça, d'ici quelques années, je pourrais à mon tour aider mon petit frère Leo à payer ses études.

Azura est impressionnée par son débit de parole. Il est si jovial et il semble à peine se rendre compte qu'elle ne dit rien. Son caractère taciturne et solitaire l'empêche de faire des amis. Lorsqu'il aura acheté son manuel, il arrêtera rapidement de la fréquenter.

Elle ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

– Tu ne partages pas ton appartement avec quelqu'un ? Ta petite amie peut-être ?

– Ma petite amie ?

– La femme qui t'a ramené avec sa moto l'autre jour.

Corrin grimace. Azura comprend qu'elle doit passer pour une harceleuse. Personne n'aimerait apprendre avoir été observé dans son intimité.

– Beurk non, c'est ma grande sœur. Je l'aime énormément mais non, jamais de la vie je ne pourrais être dans ce type de relation avec l'un mes frères ou l'une de mes sœurs. Même si j'ai été adopté.

– Pardon, j'ai cru que...

– Tu ne savais pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est vrai que Camilla est belle et qu'elle est très protectrice avec moi. Je peux comprendre que ce soit trompeur.

Azura est soulagée d'apprendre que la séduisante femme n'est pas la petite amie de Corrin. L'entendre parler de sa famille adoptive lui fait penser à sa propre famille d'accueil et ceux qu'elle considère comme ses frères et ses sœurs. Elle ne se sent cependant pas assez proche de lui pour lui en parler.

Corrin se met à rire de bon cœur.

– Tu me rappelles des souvenirs d'enfance. Quand j'étais petit, je croyais que l'on se mariait avec la personne que l'on aimait le plus en dehors de ses parents. Lorsque j'ai été adopté, mon grand frère Xander a tout de suite été très proche de moi. Un jour, en public, je lui ai dit que lorsque je serai grand je l'épouserai. Le pauvre Xander ne savait plus quoi faire. Je l'ai vraiment embarrassé ce jour-là. Je crois que s'il avait pu me laisser seul et s'enfuir il l'aurait fait ! Mon grand frère a rabaissé nos capuches et s'est dépêché de quitter l'endroit en me tenant la main.

Azura écoute vaguement le sens de ses phrases. Elle est concentrée sur le doux son de sa voix qui sonne comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Elle aura peut-être finalement une chance de plaire à Corrin.


	6. Différents - Les enfants du dragon

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 **Note pour ce chapitre :**

Voici le dernier chapitre inspiré des _enfants loups Ame et Yuki_.

Ici, Azura et Corrin ne sont pas cousins.

Dans cet AU moderne, Xander est un avocat et Ryoma un policier.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Shigure tourne les pages de son manuel. Le jeune homme est appliqué dans son travail, celui-ci devant passer son examen dans quelques semaines. Pourtant, une pensée de cesse de venir le tourmenter.

Kana.

Sa petite-sœur a arrêté de fréquenter son école et passe tout son temps dans la montagne. Profitant de ses dernières vacances en tant que lycéen, Shigure a quitté son internat pour venir passer du temps avec sa famille.

Shigure lève les yeux. La maison est calme et sereine. Il entend sa mère chanter et laver la vaisselle dans une pièce voisine. Le jeune homme sait qu'il ne devrait pas si bien l'entendre. Il possède une bonne ouïe grâce à son sang mi-humain, mi-dragon. Shigure a hérité du sang mêlé de son défunt père, Corrin.

Après la mort de son père, la mère de Shigure et Kana décida de partir vivre à la montagne, là où ses enfants pouvaient s'épanouir en pleine liberté et vivre en tant que dragons. La jeune veuve ne supportait plus les visites incessantes de ses beaux-frères et belles-sœurs. Aimant profondément Corrin, ils voulaient être sûrs que leur neveu et leur nièce ne manqueraient de rien. Azura a fini par décider de s'éloigner d'eux qu'elle trouvait toxiques.

La fratrie de son époux ne voulait pas voir partir Shigure et Kana. Les quatre frères et sœurs d'Azura durent intervenir. Une mauvaise idée qui divisa la famille pendant plusieurs années. La situation fut d'autant compliquée à cause de l'aîné de chaque clan, l'un étant avocat, et l'autre policier.

Les émotions finirent par exploser. Azura, d'habitude aussi calme que l'eau, se déchaîna comme une tempête. Elle partit très loin recommencer une nouvelle vie avec ses deux enfants, sans donner des nouvelles des années durant.

La famille se réconcilia lorsque Kana tomba gravement malade. La jeune fille était tombée dans un lac gelé. Les températures basses sont une faiblesse pour les dragons. Kana souffrait d'une grave hypothermie.

Sa mère était perdue et ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle hésitait entre l'emmener à l'hôpital ou chez un vétérinaire. Quelque soit son choix, Azura craignait que la nature de sa fille soit percée à jour.

En désespoir de cause, Azura contacta Elise et Sakura, respectivement sa belle-sœur et sa sœur cadette. Les deux femmes médecins soignèrent Kana qui échappa de peu à la mort.

Distrait par un claquement de porte, le regard de Shigure dévie sur un meuble. Une photo de son père est posée dessus. Sa mère Azura dispose chaque jour des fleurs à côté. Son père n'a pas eu le droit à une tombe décente, son corps ayant été gardé, très certainement par le gouvernement.

Shigure se recueille souvent devant. Lorsque sa mère et sa sœur sont absentes, le jeune homme pleure devant le portrait de son père.

Kana n'était qu'un nourrisson et ne se rappelle pas de lui. Son frère se souvient très bien de lui. Lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, il peut revoir son sourire. L'image de son père mort sous sa forme de dragon vient parfois hanter son esprit.

– Je suis rentrée !

La voix de Kana envahit la pièce. Shigure délaisse ses révisions pour se tourner vers elle.

– Bonjour Kana.

– Bonjour grand-frère, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui !

– Ce sont les vacances Kana.

– J'avais oublié !

Shigure se retient de lui rétorquer qu'elle saurait si elle ne séchait pas l'école. Ses pieds nus couverts de boues attirent son attention. Kana laisse de la terre partout où elle marche.

– Kana, tu salis la maison. Maman l'a toute nettoyée avant mon retour.

– Oh pardon... C'est juste que c'est tellement agréable de sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds. Tu devrais essayer une fois.

L'enfant commence à marcher dans la pièce. Shigure l'arrête au son de sa voix.

– Reste-là, je vais te chercher une bassine et tu te laveras les pieds ici.

– En fait, je voudrais retourner dans la montagne, avec toi.

– Avec moi ?

– Oui, il faut que tu rencontres le Sage.

Le nom sonne familier à Shigure. Lors de l'un des appels de sa mère, elle lui en a parler. Il s'agit d'un ami de Kana vivant dans la montagne. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle part tous les jours le rejoindre. Il sait qu'il s'agit d'un vieux dragon.

Shigure est contre son comportement. Il préférerait que sa sœur fréquente son école primaire. La prochaine année, elle sera au collège, et comme lui, elle devra être en internat.

– Non, je dois réviser pour mon examen. J'entre à l'université l'année prochaine.

– Justement, le Sage t'apprendra des tas de choses. Je me suis améliorée à la chasse grâce à lui. Il m'a appris à ressentir les vibrations du sol et a aiguisé mes sens.

– Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

– Attends, ce n'est que la base. Il m'a appris à faire pleuvoir ! Nous pouvons le faire comme nous sommes des dragons liés à l'eau.

– Non Kana.

– Et surtout il m'a appris à voler ! Fendre les nuages c'est génial ! Même Papa ne savait pas le faire ! Papa n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir grand-père pour lui enseigner. Nous, nous pouvons grâce au Sage ! En plus, il est magnifique, ses écailles sont aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel !

– Kana, je ne veux pas apprendre ces choses-là et je ne veux pas le rencontrer.

– Pourquoi ?

Le souvenir de son père mort sous sa forme de dragon hante l'esprit de Shigure. Grâce à son oncle policier, il a appris plus tard ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Corrin aimait à la fois passer du temps sous sa forme humaine et sa forme draconique. Voulant profiter d'un jour sombre de pluie, Corrin s'est transformé dans un endroit qu'il croyait désert. Une grossière erreur qu'il lui a coûté la vie. Ne pouvant pas voler, Corrin a été incapable de fuir. Corrin a été abattu comme une vulgaire bête.

Ryoma était en congé ce jour-là. Il a appris le lendemain le drame de la bouche de ses collègues.

Son cœur se serre à la pensée de son père.

Shigure prend son cahier de révision et écrit à l'intérieur avec un crayon de papier. Il ne veut pas continuer cette conversation. Il préfère s'efforcer de lister les dates d'histoire qu'il doit connaître.

– Parce que je suis un humain.

– C'est faux, tu es un dragon.

– Non, je suis un humain.

– Arrête de te mentir.

Shigure sait que son père serait encore en vie s'il ne s'était pas transformé en dragon. La pensée que sa sœur meurt de la même manière l'effraie. Il ne veut plus ressentir le désespoir qu'il a connu enfant ni voir sa mère dévastée.

– J'ai décidé de ne plus me transformer en dragon.

– Pourquoi ?

– Cela ne te regarde pas. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est de retourner à l'école.

Inscrivant une erreur, Shigure gomme avec force sa page. La feuille se retrouve déchirée. Frustré, il jette sa gomme contre la table. Le morceau de caoutchouc blanc rebondit avec force.

– Je n'aime pas aller là-bas ! Ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'être à la montagne !

– Si tu ne retournes pas à l'école tu n'auras pas d'avenir !

– Un avenir où ? Coincée entre quatre murs comme toi ?

La tension monte entre Shigure et Kana. Sans s'en rendre compte le jeune homme a quitté son apparence humaine. Des cornes et une longue queue sont apparues. Il se lève brutalement, renversant sa chaise.

– Je suis ton aîné et tu vas m'écouter ! Tu retourneras à l'école que le veuilles ou non. Tu rends tout le temps folle d'inquiétude Maman à partir toute la journée !

– Parce que tu crois que Maman ne s'inquiète pas pour toi alors que tu es à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres dans ton stupide internat ?!

Kana se métamorphose partiellement à son tour. Les écailles se mettent à recouvrir son visage. Son instinct de dragon bat en elle. Elle veut montrer à son frère sa puissance, qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille sans défense.

Shigure sent ses pulsions draconiques l'envahir. Il ne les a pas ressentis depuis longtemps, il croyait les avoir enfouit. Elles le dévorent de l'intérieur.

* * *

Azura termine de laver la dernière assiette. La mère est heureuse d'avoir ses deux enfants à la maison. Shigure est rentré de l'internat pour les vacances scolaires. Azura a cuisiné tout l'après-midi pour fêter le retour de son fils.

Avec la mort de son mari, Azura a pris conscience que rien n'est acquis et le bonheur peut prendre fin en un instant.

– Tous les rêves ont une fin...

Azura s'essuie les mains dans un torchon. Soudain, elle entend des cris puis des hurlements bestiaux. Un rugissement de dragon. Suivit d'un énorme bruit.

La femme se dépêche d'atteindre son salon. Avec horreur, Azura découvre deux dragons en train de se battre et de renverser les meubles les entourant. La pièce de séjour est assez grande pour qu'ils aient la place de se battre.

Azura reconnaît parfaitement les deux créatures. La plus petite et agile est Kana, aux écailles fines et sombres. Le plus grand et maladroit est Shigure, dont les cornes sont plus longues à cause de son âge.

– Shigure, Kana, arrêtez !

Les deux dragons n'écoutent pas, chacun cherchant à repousser l'autre dans un coin de la pièce. Azura ne sait pas quoi faire. Ses enfants agissent ainsi pour la première fois. La femme sait qu'ils ont parfois des pulsions dues à leur nature. Elle ne les a néanmoins jamais vus s'affronter.

Azura ne sait pas comment intervenir, s'approcher d'eux est trop dangereux pour elle.

Kana prend l'ascendant sur son frère. Le plus petit des dragons parvient à maintenir son adversaire au sol. Kana mord Shigure au cou, plaqué sur le sol. Shigure rugit de douleur.

– Kana arrête !

La dragonne n'obéit pas continuant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans les écailles de son frère plaintif. Rassemblant toute sa force, Shigure se dégage et s'enfuit, redevenant progressivement humain. Kana tente de le rattraper. Shigure parvient à quitter la pièce et jette la porte derrière lui.

La dragonne rugit en se cabrant légèrement, autant que la hauteur de la pièce lui permet.

Kana redevient humaine tandis que son rugissement résonne encore. Ses yeux rouges luisent, effrayant Azura.

– Kana...

* * *

Azura range le salon de sa maison, équipée d'un sac-poubelle et d'un balai. La pièce est dans un état misérable. Rares sont les objets à ne pas avoir été détruits par le duel des deux dragons. Les meubles sont en lambeaux.

Shigure s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain à la fin de la lutte. Azura n'a pas réussi à obtenir une réponse de sa part, son fils a ouvert tous les robinets pour être isolé du reste.

Kana est retournée dehors, sans une parole.

Au milieu de fleurs renversées, Azura trouve la photographie de son mari. Le cadre a été brisée et le portrait endommagé. Les éclats de verres sont répandus sur le sol. Essayant de ne pas l'endommager davantage, elle le prend délicatement entre ses mains.

Azura n'a jamais vu Corrin se comporter de manière violente sous son apparence de dragon. En sa présence, il n'a jamais eu de transformation incontrôlée. Corrin a toujours été doux et attentionné, bien que très naïf.

La mère a été choquée du comportement de ses enfants. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Shigure, d'un tempérament si calme, puisse être aussi courroucé. Quant à Kana, d'habitude si jovial et énergique, Azura n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse devenir si violente.

L'image de Kana enfonçant ses crocs dans le cou de Shigure l'a profondément marquée.

– Corrin... j'aurai tant voulu que tu sois là pour guider nos enfants...

Le père s'était juré d'apprendre à ses enfants à vivre en harmonie avec leur nature. Qu'ils n'aient pas à apprendre avec douleur à grandir.

– Si un seul de nous aurait dû rester c'est bien toi.

Azura ferme les yeux, souhaitant se remémorer le sourire de son mari. Elle sait qu'il aurait su être plus fort qu'elle pour guider Shigure et Kana.

– Maman ?

Azura ouvre les yeux et se retourne. Shigure et Kana sont au seuil de la porte. L'aîné se rapproche de sa mère et s'accroupit vers sa mère, assise sur le sol. La jeune fille préfère se tenir à l'écart.

– Maman... Nous venons nous excuser.

– Pardon Maman. Shigure et moi aurions dû régler notre problème ailleurs.

– Régler votre problème ailleurs ?

Azura sent la colère monter en elle. Le débit de sa voix s'accélère.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû vous battre ! Vous ressembliez à deux bêtes sauvages !

– Maman, c'était notre solution pour résoudre notre dispute.

La mère n'aime pas les paroles de sa fille. Elle se demande l'espace d'un instant si ce n'est pas le dragon, celui qu'elle surnomme affectueusement le Sage qui ne lui a pas mis ses idées dans la tête.

Le souvenir de Kana pleurant à cause d'un livre de contes lui revient en tête. Sa fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi les dragons tenaient toujours le rôle de méchant dans les histoires.

– J'ai honte. Honte que vous soyez comportés de manière si sauvage. Pour une fois, je suis contente que votre père n'ait pas été là pour voir ça. Il aurait été très triste.

A l'expression de ses enfants, Azura comprend que ces paroles ont été durs, sévères, blessantes. La mère regrette ce qu'elle a dit, peut-être plus douloureux encore que les coups reçus durant leur confrontation. L'affrontement pour se départager d'une dispute est peut-être dans leur nature de dragon ; encore une autre chose qu'Azura aurait voulu demandé à Corrin.

– Ecoutez, vous savez ce que votre père souhaitait pour vous ?

Azura marque une pause, sans obtenir de réponse. Kana se rapproche d'elle.

– Il voulait que vous puissiez choisir votre voie, sans contrainte et librement. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons déménagé ici. Pour que vous choisissez votre destin.

Kana et Shigure s'échangent un regard. Tous deux savent parfaitement comment ils désirent mener leur vie. D'une façon que l'autre ne voudrait pas.

– Un jour, je vous ai dit que Maman serait toujours du côté des dragons. Mes enfants, j'approuverais toujours vos choix. Shigure, tu veux partir vivre en ville et étudier à ton école d'art ? Kana, tu veux vivre dans la montagne et découvrir chaque jour un peu plus ce que le monde à t'offrir ? Foncez. Saisissez vos rêves et accomplissez-les. La vie n'est pas uniquement constituée de tristesse ou de joie. Vous devez en profiter au maximum.

Azura leur sourit tendrement.

– Votre père et moi partagions le même souhait pour vous. Que vous soyez heureux.

* * *

Kana court dans la montagne, un sentiment d'exaltation régnant dans son cœur. À cette altitude là, personne ne la verra. La dragonne est heureuse de pouvoir sentir la douce herbe et la solide roche sous ses pattes.

La nature chante lui offrant les sons de tous les êtres vivants de la forêt.

Le Sage est mort de vieillesse. Il s'agissait d'un vieux dragon, vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Kana était triste, bien qu'elle savait que c'était là le cycle de la nature. Elle sait que son esprit est à présent là où est celui de son père, dans la nature.

Le rôle de protéger la montagne lui est revenu. Un rôle qu'elle assure avec fierté et plaisir. Kana ralentit, atteignant une profonde rivière. Ses sens actifs l'informe de la présence abondante de poissons.

La dragonne se lèche les crocs. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait ramener le plus gros à sa mère et lui rendre visite. Shigure doit être à présent parti pour la ville et sa mère seule. Elle sera heureuse de la voir.

* * *

Shigure descend du train, traînant une lourde valise et portant un sac à dos. Il soulève son bagage et atteint le quai.

Dans quelques jours, le jeune homme sera étudiant dans une école d'art. Ayant réussi ses examens de fin de lycée, Shigure a pu obtenir l'école qu'il voulait.

– Shigure !

Entendant une voix familière, le jeune homme se retourne. Il aperçoit son oncle Xander et son cousin Siegbert venir dans sa direction. Ils traversent une foule de passagers.

Quitter sa mère après deux mois passés avec elle était un pincement au cœur pour Shigure. Il sait qu'il ne le reverra qu'aux prochaines vacances et qu'elle sera seule, Kana est définitivement partie vivre à la montagne. Shigure n'a néanmoins pas l'inquiétude d'aller vivre dans une nouvelle ville, dans un lieu qu'il ne connaît pas. Son oncle Xander s'est proposé pour l'héberger durant la durée de ses études.

– Oncle Xander, Siegbert, je suis si heureux de vous revoir !

Son oncle aux cheveux grisonnant l'étreinte dans ses bras. Malgré qu'il soit dans sa quarantaine, il reste un homme élégant.

– Moi aussi mon cher neveu. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point savoir que tu vivras avec nous remplit mon cœur de joie.

Xander le relâche et ébouriffe la chevelure de son neveu. Siegbert s'empresse de serrer la main à son cousin, moins démonstratif en public que son père.

– Bienvenue Shigure.

– Merci.

Shigure et Siegbert sont très proches, tous deux partageant un goût prononcé pour la peinture et le dessin. Contrairement à son cousin, Siegbert a préféré étudier le droit, suivant les traces de son père et voulant devenir avocat.

– J'espère que tu es en forme pour ce soir Shigure. Ta tante Camilla veut fêter ton arrivée en ville. Elle parle de ce qu'elle prépara pour le repas depuis des semaines.

– Heureusement que nous avons quelques jours avant la rentrée Shigure. J'ai deux tickets pour aller ensemble à un vernissage de peinture.

Shigure sourit. Il sent que cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce va beaucoup lui plaire. Tandis que Siegbert parle avec joie de l'exposition où il veut l'emmener, Shigure se sent observé par son oncle.

Il tourne la tête, et voit son visage. Le regard de Xander est fier, paternel et nostalgique. Shigure sait parfaitement que Xander reconnaît en lui Corrin. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit que si son père était là, il aurait exactement la même expression que son oncle.

Ses lèvres bougent quelques instants. Shigure a l'impression de l'entendre murmurer.

– Petit prince...

Shigure ne comprend pas ces paroles. Il se dit que même son ouïe de dragon ne doit pas être assez aiguisée pour entendre dans une foule aussi dense.

Il sourit en retour à son oncle.


	7. Désastre culinaire

****Note de l'auteur :****

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 ** **Note pour ce chapitre :****

Si Azura est à certains postes de ressources du château dans _Fates_ , elle dira que son fruit préféré est la fraise.

Petit drabble fluffy.

 ** **Avertissement :****

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Corrin examine chaque détail. Une magnifique génoise recouverte généreusement de crème blanche. Des fraises garnissent le dessus du gâteau, tranchées et organisées de manière a évoqué une fleur géante.

Le dessert est magnifique et appétissant. La dragonne salive rien qu'en le regardant. Les fraises étant les fruits préférés d'Azura, Corrin sait parfaitement que la chanteuse sera heureuse de recevoir un tel cadeau.

Le regard de Corrin dérive de la parfaite illustration du livre au gâteau qu'elle a préparé. Une forme méconnaissable fume en face d'elle. Aucune comparaison n'est possible.

La princesse grimace, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle s'est trompée.

Corrin a réussi à être seule dans le mess, seule sans Jakob, Flora ou Felicia. S'il n'était pas dur d'éloigner les sœurs jumelles, la princesse dû ruser pour que son majordome ne sache pas qu'elle comptait confectionner un gâteau pour Azura. Jakob ne l'aurait jamais laissé seule se lancer dans la préparation d'un quelconque plat. Le thé est la seule chose qu'il lui autorise à préparer et uniquement sous son étroite surveillance.

Corrin comptait préparer du thé pour accompagner le gâteau. Face à son désastre culinaire, la dragonne sait que cela est à présent inutile.

Dans une pensée pleine d'espoirs, la princesse passe son doigt sur ce qu'il est advenu de la crème pâtissière. Parvenant à en ramasser un extrait, elle le goûte. Un frisson la parcourt.

Brûlée. La crème est complètement brûlée.

– Peut-être que si je la retire se sera mangeable...

Corrin était pourtant fière d'elle durant le processus de préparation. Peu de morceaux de coquille d'œufs sont tombés et elle a réussi à tous les récupérer. À part, peut-être, à l'exception d'un petit fragment qu'elle n'a jamais retrouvé.

La princesse est parvenue exactement à verser la bonne quantité d'eau. En revanche, son plan de travail s'est retrouvé trempé quand elle a bousculé la carafe pour attraper le paquet de farine. Le sac a répandu toute sa poudre blanche dans un nuage de poussière. Corrin a éternué pendant de longues minutes et sa tenue a été entièrement blanchie.

Concernant le sucre, la dragonne n'a aucun doute, elle sait qu'elle a appliqué la bonne dose, de même que pour la levure.

Au moment de rajouter un extrait de vanille, la dragonne a préféré en ajouté beaucoup plus. La quantité demandée lui semblait dérisoire. Corrin n'a aucun doute sur le bienfait de son choix.

Elle a juste eu quelques problèmes avec la préparation de la crème. Fouettant beaucoup trop énergiquement, une partie de la préparation a été projetée sur le mur du mess. Corrin a cependant pu conserver suffisamment de crème et ajouter les fraises dessus.

Fraises à présent noires et qui ne ressemblent pas du tout à une fleur comme dans le livre.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas élégant, mais cela peut être toujours bon. Leo dit bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences en combat... ce doit bien être pareil en cuisine, j'ai juste un fouet au lieu de mon épée... Quoique, je ne préfère pas risquer d'intoxiquer Azura...

Corrin sent deux bras entourer son ventre et quelqu'un se coller contre son dos. Malgré l'odeur de brûlé, la dragonne reconnaît le parfum de son épouse, Azura. Ses longs cheveux chatouillent sa joue lorsque la chanteuse appuie son menton contre son épaule.

– Une bataille a-t-elle eu lieu dans cette cuisine ? Le mess est complètement chamboulé.

La dragonne fait la moue, vexée d'être taquinée par sa femme.

– J'ai juste un peu sali...

– Si tu n'étais pas la cause de ce désordre, je pense que Jakob aurait tué celui ou celle ayant semé une telle pagaille. Tu ne lui as pas dit n'est-ce pas ?

– Il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire sinon...

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es dispensée des tâches de repas... et pourquoi Jakob s'affole quand tu t'approches des cuisines...

Corrin est forcée d'admettre que même Felicia, pourtant réputée pour sa maladresse, n'aurait jamais mis la pièce dans un tel état. Il lui semble même apercevoir un peu de crème au plafond.

La dragonne avoue avec honte son but.

– Joyeux anniversaire Azura...

– Oh Corrin...

Azura embrasse Corrin sur la joue tendrement. La chanteuse est touchée, rares sont ceux qui connaissent la date de sa naissance. Sa femme est la première à lui avoir souhaité de la journée.

– Je suis nulle... J'ai raté ton gâteau... Quelle piètre épouse je suis pour ne pas parvenir à t'offrir quelque chose de convenable le jour de ton anniversaire...

– Corrin, le simple fait que tu ais pensé à moi est un immense plaisir. Tu sais très bien que la seule chose que je souhaite est de te voir sourire.

Azura marque une pause, heureuse d'être avec la femme qu'elle aime. Tandis que ses mains entrent en contact avec les vêtements recouverts de farines de la dragonne, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

– Si tu veux me faire plaisir en revanche...

– Tout ce que tu voudras !

– Allons aux sources chaudes toutes les deux, tu es toute recouverte de farine et de crème. Tu en as même sur la joue.

Azura lèche la joue de Corrin à l'emplacement d'une goutte de crème. La dragonne se met aussitôt à rougir et ne remarque pas le dégoût de la chanteuse. Un goût désagréable parcourt la bouche d'Azura. La fille aux cheveux bleus est soulagée que son épouse ne veuille pas lui faire manger son désastre culinaire. Elle n'aurait pas su comment agir pour ne pas décevoir son épouse.

Corrin pousse une plainte. Azura lui chuchote à l'oreille d'un ton malicieux.

– Allons petite dragonne. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui me mordilles...

* * *

Jakob a envie de pleurer tandis que sa main se resserre sur son panier de légumes. La cuisine du mess a été dévastée. Un aliment méconnaissable trône sur une table où règne le désordre. Un pichet a été ébréché et son contenu renversé. Les murs, et même le plafond, sont recouverts d'une substance blanche et de farine.

Le majordome soulève un pied sentant quelque chose en contact avec sa chaussure. Sa semelle est recouverte de jaune d'œuf.

Jakob sent la colère monter en lui. Il avait passé son dernier après-midi à récurer la salle. Sa main libre cherche l'étui de son poignard.

Celui ou celle qui est responsable de ce désastre va lui payer très cher... sauf s'il s'avère que sa chère princesse soit responsable d'un nouveau massacre culinaire.


	8. Corinthe et Corinne

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout a commencé avec une taquinerie avec un ami au sujet de cadeaux, et cela s'est terminé avec plusieurs fichiers open office ouverts.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à écrire plusieurs OS et à les compiler en recueil, pour mon ami.

Les OS sont indépendants, bien que certains soient liés.

f!Corrin ou m!Corrin suivant les chapitres. AzuraxCorrin, que ce soit avec f!Corrin ou m!Corrin.

 **Note pour ce chapitre :**

Habituellement, lorsque j'écris sur Corrin, je reste fidèle au personnage. Dans beaucoup de fanfictions, Corrin change de nom, de chevelure ou encore de caractère à cause de sa nature d'avatar.

Cette fois, j'ai décidé d'utiliser une version personnalisée de Corrin, ou plutôt deux versions : Corinthe et Corinne. Leur apparence reste sensiblement la même que celle d'origine.

Corinthe :

L'aîné des jumeaux. Plus petit que sa sœur et les garçons de son âge. Il a souffert de problème de santé durant son enfance à cause de son enfermement à Nohr. Garon était plus exigeant avec lui. Préfère combattre sous sa forme de dragon. Doux de nature, il est le plus naïf des deux.

Jakob est à son service.

Corinne :

La cadette des jumeaux. C'est elle qui possède l'épée légendaire Yato. Habile à l'épée, elle ne se contrôle pas en dragon. Son tempérament est le plus combatif des deux jumeaux. De caractère espiègle et énergique.

Felicia et Flora sont ses servantes.

Courte histoire sur la voie de Nohr. Les deux Corrin peuvent être perçus comme des OC.

 **Avertissement :**

 _Fire Emblem_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seuls les scénarios m'appartiennent.

* * *

Corinne observe son frère avec curiosité. Corinthe est perché sur une chaise et tente d'accrocher une branche au plafond. Le prince tente de se grandir en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Sa sœur est curieuse, elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ainsi en revenant de son entraînement. Malgré la forte envie de se débarrasser de la sueur accumulée lors de son duel avec Xander, Corinne le regarde, amusée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'essaie de le suspendre.

– Cela je l'ai compris, je veux savoir pourquoi tu tiens à décorer la forteresse.

Le ton de la princesse est joyeux et légèrement malicieux. Corinne aime narguer son frère et si l'occasion se présente, elle ne manquera pas de le taquiner.

Corinthe est trop petit pour atteindre son objectif, elle sait que même elle ne peut atteindre cette hauteur. Elle est pourtant plus grande que lui.

Corinthe n'a pas pu se développer correctement et atteint à peine la taille de Leo, alors qu'il est pourtant de plusieurs années son cadet.

– Tu ne reconnais pas la plante ?

Corinne porte son attention sur la branche que son frère tient désespérément au-dessus de lui. Des feuilles et des petites boules blanches ornent les tiges qui sont d'un vert très clair. La princesse a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu dans un livre de Leo. Elle ne se rappelle néanmoins pas de quelle espèce il s'agit.

– Je devrais ?

– C'est du gui. Leo m'a aidé à en cueillir.

Le nom de la plante revient à l'esprit de la princesse. Camilla lui a pourtant parlé une fois. Selon une tradition de Nohr, si deux personnes passent dessous un bouquet, alors elles doivent s'embrasser.

Corinne réalise que son frère doit avoir un plan derrière la tête pour vouloir en accrocher. Elle est vexée que son jumeau ne lui ait pas parlé de ses sentiments. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à lui confier son attirance pour Azura.

D'une voix agaçante, elle se met à chantonner.

– Mon petit frère est amoureux !

– Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi et Azura.

– Comment ?

La voix forte de sa sœur déséquilibre Corinthe. Sa puissance vocale est telle qu'il croit qu'elle vient de quitter sa forme humaine. Il se transforme partiellement et enroule sa queue de dragon autour de sa chaise pour se stabiliser. Des cornes surgissent de sa chevelure et des crocs sortent de sa bouche. Avec soulagement, il voit que sa sœur ne s'est pas métamorphosée. Elle ne contrôle pas ses instincts de dragon et devient très dangereuse. Il est à chaque obligé de la retenir et de la plaquer au sol sous sa forme de dragon.

– Il est hors de question que tu te mêles de ma vie amoureuse !

– Je veux juste t'aider !

Corinthe reprend une apparence complètement humaine, parvenant à se maintenir de nouveau debout. Le garçon désire juste aider sa jumelle, incapable d'avouer ses sentiments. Il est le seul de ses frères et sœurs à savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de la chanteuse aux cheveux bleus.

– Attends... tu as dit l'avoir cueilli avec Leo... Tu as gardé le secret j'espère ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien dit.

– Leo est intelligent, il va tout de suite de comprendre ! Et tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !

La princesse s'élance vers la chaise, oubliant la fatigue de son entraînement. Corinthe, voyant sa sœur sauter vers lui comme un prédateur, tente de descendre rapidement. Il connaît parfaitement les colères de sa sœur et ne veut pas subir son courroux.

Le prince perd l'équilibre et tombe. Le bouquet de gui s'écrase par terre. Des fruits blancs se détachent et roulent sur le sol. Corinthe se sent rattraper par deux bras puissants.

– Je te tiens petit prince.

Corinthe est soulagé de constater l'arrivée de Xander. Sa sœur n'osera pas s'énerver contre lui en présence de leur aîné.

Corinne s'arrête immédiatement dans son mouvement, perturbée par l'arrivée du paladin. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Leo est très certainement déjà informé de ses sentiments, elle refuse que Xander le soit aussi. Elle espère que son jumeau ne dévoilera rien.

– Corinthe, c'est à ton tour de venir t'entraîner avec moi. Je t'attends, que fais-tu ici ?

– Je voulais accrocher une décoration c'est tout.

Xander jette un regard au gui tombé par terre. Des baies toxiques entourent ses pieds. Le prince héritier n'est pas trompé par les indices. Il décide de garder cela pour lui, faisant croire qu'il ne comprend pas.

L'aîné repose délicatement Corinthe sur ses pieds.

– Merci Xander.

– Maintenant, rejoignons le terrain d'entraînement.

Xander est conscient que son frère déteste devoir manier les armes, même s'il ne formule aucune plainte. Naturellement, Corinne a plus de talent que lui pour combattre. Xander soupçonne Corinthe d'envier leur plus jeune sœur, Elise, qui a eu le choix de devenir soigneuse. Le prince emprunte souvent des livres sur les plantes à Leo et passe beaucoup de temps dans les tentes des blessés. Le roi Garon ne lui a pas laissé le choix, il devait être un guerrier.

– Tu pourrais m'aider à l'accrocher au plafond avant s'il te plaît ?

– Bien sûr petit prince.

Corinne se met à rougir, gênée. Elle pensait que son frère allait abandonner son idée.

Xander aperçoit son visage en ramassant le gui. Il comprend que ce n'est pas Corinthe mais Corinne qui éprouve de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Il devine que le garçon veut aider sa sœur.

Aisément, il monte sur la chaise et parvient à accrocher le bouquet. Il descend, satisfait.

– Voilà. Maintenant nous pouvons partir nous entraîner.

– Merci grand frère.

Xander feint de s'apercevoir de la présence de Corinne. Il ne veut pas l'embarrasser davantage.

– Petite princesse, je te croyais retournée dans tes quartiers.

– Je me rendais là-bas en effet...

Le prince aîné est amusé par la réaction de sa sœur. Il la voit hésitante et gênée. Il rit doucement et part en direction des terrains d'entraînements, suivit de Corinthe.

* * *

Corinne tend les bras le plus qu'elle peut. Impossible d'atteindre le bouquet que Xander a accroché sous la demande de Corinthe. Ses frères savent déjà son secret, il est hors de question pour elle que Camilla et Elise l'apprennent aussi.

La princesse descend de la chaise et observe le morceau de gui. Elle pourrait demander à Felicia de lancer une dague pour le faire choir. Felicia est cependant trop maladroite pour une telle tâche. Elle aurait pu requérir de l'aide à Flora si elle n'était pas en séjour à la tribu des glaces.

Corinne songe à demander au majordome de son frère, Jakob. L'homme possède une bonne dextérité avec ses couteaux. La princesse n'est pas certaine que Jakob accepte. Il n'obéit qu'à son frère auquel il est entièrement dévoué. Il refusera de l'aider s'il apprend que c'est Corinthe qui voulait que le gui soit suspendu. Peut-être même qu'il l'empêchera de le décrocher.

– Corinne ?

La princesse, reconnaissant la voix, se sent immédiatement gênée. Elle se retourne tentant d'être le plus naturelle possible. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine.

La chanteuse se tient à ses côtés, un air neutre sur le visage, comme à son habitude.

– Azura, que fais-tu ici ?

– Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Corinne constate que son amie a le regard fixé sur la chaise et le gui. Elle panique, craignant qu'Azura pense que ce ne soit elle qui l'ait accroché au plafond.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

– J'ai parfaitement compris Corinne. Tu n'as pas à le cacher.

– Mais ce n'est pas...

Azura se penche sur elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Corinne rougit, sentant les mains d'Azura entourer son visage. À son tour, elle pose ses mains sur les hanches de la fille aux cheveux bleus.

La dragonne au fond d'elle est agité par l'odeur de son parfum et le goût de ses lèvres. Corinne retient ses instincts, qui lui clament de se transformer et de s'enfuir avec la chanteuse.

Corinne lâche Azura d'une main pour la porter à sa dracopierre. La magie l'apaise immédiatement. Elle a à présent juste envie de se cacher avec celle qu'elle aime.

Approfondissant le baiser, Corinne a une pensée pour son frère. Il faudra qu'elle remercie Corinthe.

* * *

Corinthe évite de justesse l'épée de bois de Xander. Le dragon préférerait se battre avec ses crocs et ses griffes. Il est conscient d'avoir une faible maîtrise avec les armes et qu'il doit s'améliorer.

Il doit devenir plus fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aime.

Le prince charge son aîné avec un saut sur le côté. Le paladin recule, fier des efforts de son frère.

– Ton esquive était faible mais ta contre-attaque bonne, prenons une pause petit prince.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Corinthe se laisse tomber sur le sol. Il est heureux d'avoir un instant de répit. À chaque nouvel entraînement, son frère frappe plus fort et plus vite.

– C'était gentil de ta part petit prince t'aider ta sœur.

– Tu as compris ?

Xander hoche la tête devant son cadet qui est surpris. Son jeu d'acteur n'était pas excellent mais il a espéré que les soupçons se dirige vers lui et non Corinne.

– Bien évidemment, c'est mon rôle d'aîné de veiller sur mes frères et sœurs. J'avais déjà des soupçons sur la façon dont Corinne s'inquiétait pour Azura. Camilla aussi sentait que sa précieuse sœur avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un. De plus, je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux petit prince.

Le paladin marque une pause. Corinthe est soulagé de ne pas être celui ayant brisé le secret de sa jumelle.

– En revanche, il va falloir que je surveille tes fréquentations. Tu ne vois clairement pas que certaines personnes s'intéressent à toi sur un plan relationnel amoureux.

– Quoi ?

Xander rit. Il reprend son épée en main tandis que Corinthe cherche de qui peut bien parler son frère.

– En garde petit prince !


End file.
